


All Together

by ulthyukjae



Series: TBZ College au [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kisses, M/M, Polyamory, Questioning, bc I crave validation for my own polyamory, so many kisses I’m so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Haknyeon needs help to become comfortable with his sexuality. Luckily for him, two upperclassmen are more than willing to help him.





	1. Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who’s been in a polyamorous relationship and is polyamorous, I want to show the more domestic, fluffy side to it. Don’t get me wrong, the polyamorous smut fics are EXTREMELY well written but that’s the thing I’ve noticed: most of them are smut. I’ve seen very little polyamory fics that isn’t just pure smut.
> 
> This isn’t to shame any authors who have written threesomes or other polyamorous smut fics! This is just my way of showing that polyamory isn’t used just to spice up the bedroom. 
> 
> Polyamory is so filled with love and I wanted to express that through this story. I genuinely hope that I’m able to translate it like I wanted!

Haknyeon was a true extrovert. He loved being around people. He gained energy from being around people and always looked for opportunities to hang out with at least one other person. That’s why he loves living in the house with Sangyeon, Younghoon, Jacob and Juyeon. So many people for Haknyeon to be around.

But today... he’s alone by choice.

He turned down all the offers to hang out from his frat brothers. Hasn’t even texted anyone other than his housemates that he was going out for the day. Haknyeon isn’t sure if it was a good or bad idea to refuse to be near anyone.

Good idea because wow he’s been in a bad mood ever since Hyunjae had told him and Juyeon about the relationship he was in with Changmin. Haknyeon hated dragging people down if he was ever in a bad mood. 

Bad idea because _wow_ his mind was in such a bad place. He was remembering every single regret he’s had since the beginning of high school. 

Taking that girl with him to homecoming and prom. Sleeping around with a couple girls here at college. Not bothering to explore his own sexuality before it’s suddenly hit him in the face that maybe, (no, not maybe. Definitely) he’s never found a girl to settle with because he wasn’t even romantically interested in them. 

Haknyeon loves that for himself!

Haknyeon mentally groaned as he rested his head on his arms. Wallowing in his own thoughts while sitting in the library’s Starbucks definitely wasn’t how he was expecting his day to go yet here he is. 

Wallowing. 

Stuck in his thoughts.

 

While Haknyeon was hiding his face, Jacob and Chanhee walked into the cafe, not seeing the poor boy having a breakdown at a nearby table. The two didn’t notice him until they had sat down and Chanhee recognized the clothes.

“Isn’t that your social butterfly of a housemate over there?” Chanhee asked Jacob. The older boy turned around and sure enough, that was his housemate. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Jacob answered, turning back around to face Chanhee. “He said he was going out today but I didn’t think it would be here.”

“I wonder where his posse of fraternity brothers are at,” Chanhee remarked. It genuinely was surprising to see Haknyeon alone, no frat brothers in sight. 

“He’s been kind of... off the past few days,” Jacob admitted. The boy had seen Haknyeon visibly upset around the house, either laying on his bed or on the couch, staring at the ceiling and looking so sad and confused. “I’m not sure what’s going on with him but I don’t know if he’d open up to me.”

“Maybe I can get something out of him,” Chanhee suggested. Jacob couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him. “What?” the younger of the two asked, only highly slightly indignant.

“You have such a thorny personality,” Jacob said. “I don’t think that’s a characteristic that will crack Haknyeon open so easily.”

Chanhee stood up from their table with a huff and made a point of walking as importantly as possible to Haknyeon. 

Haknyeon had to resist the urge to groan when he felt someone sit across from him. 

“Hey, kid.” Now that’s a voice Haknyeon wasn’t expecting. He lifted his head up and sure enough, there was Chanhee in his pink-haired glory. 

“Hey,” Haknyeon responded in a small voice. That just confirmed Chanhee’s suspicions that something was definitely up. 

“Where’s your clown posse?” Chanhee asked.

“You mean my frat brothers?” The younger responded with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean, you understood exactly who I meant,” Chanhee quipped, a sly wink flashing at Haknyeon and ok Haknyeon’s heart had _no_ business doing whatever thing it was doing.

Ok but seriously, why did it suddenly do a weirdly hard ba-bump thing?

Haknyeon’s expression got clouded as he unknowingly fell back into his thoughts. Chanhee let out a soft sigh as he regarded the boy in front of him.

_You know.. when he’s not being obnoxious, he’s kind of-_

_Nope. Not doing that right now. He needs help, not your gay shit, Chanhee._

“Haknyeon,” Chanhee spoke, successfully pulling the boy out of his thoughts. The two held eye contact as Haknyeon seemed to think really hard about what he wanted to say. 

“Is something wrong?” Chanhee asked gently. Haknyeon’s breath hitched. The younger scooted his chair back slightly so that he could pull his knees to his chest, resting his heels on the edge of the chair. Looking so incredibly small.

“I don’t wanna talk about it here,” Haknyeon spoke in a voice as small as he looked. “Can we go out to the gardens nearby to talk?” Chanhee immediately nodded.

“Let me tell Jacob where we’re going and we can. Go ahead to the door and I’ll catch up.” Chanhee stood up and walked back over to Jacob.

After telling Jacob, only kind of smugly, that he was going to the gardens to chat with the younger boy, Chanhee met Haknyeon at the door of the library. 

The two didn’t talk much during the short walk. Haknyeon walked stiffly with his hands in his pockets while Chanhee resisted the urge to wrap his arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

Once reaching the gardens, the two found a bench in a quiet corner to sit on. Instead of sitting on it like a normal person, Chanhee sat on it sideways so that his arm and shoulder was pressed to the back of his bench and he was facing Haknyeon directly. The younger mirrored his position so that they both were facing each other.

At that moment, Haknyeon told Chanhee everything. 

How he had always hated being intimate with girls. 

How he’s never really been with someone.

And how he’s recently had to face his own sexuality after ignoring it for so long. 

Chanhee listened silently, not interrupting. He saw a little bit of his own experience in Haknyeon’s questioning. Trying to deny it at first. 

However, Chanhee had it fairly easy. Being more into the fine arts, he kind of set himself up into the stereotype of the artsy gay. He also lived in a more accepting area. Haknyeon... definitely did not have that luxury. 

“It’s just... confusing,” Haknyeon finished, his voice barely above a whisper. “What do you think I should do? To figure this all out?”

Chanhee mulled over the younger’s words while Haknyeon went back to the position from earlier, his knees to his chest. Looking so small but there was less tension from before. _Getting out his thoughts definitely helped._

“What I think you should do,” Chanhee spoke finally. “Is to find a male friend that you trust and ask him to help you get more comfortable with the physical aspect. Hold hands. Hug. Normal couple stuff but... you know, gay. As for romance, there’s no definitive way. Feelings happen on their own.” _I know that all too well._

Haknyeon’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of someone. 

“You don’t have to name someone now,” Chanhee said. “Just think it over until you’re sure.” Haknyeon nodded, not quite looking at Chanhee. They sat there a bit longer until Chanhee stood up from the bench. 

“I need to get back to Jacob,” the older boy announced quietly. “Will you be ok?” Haknyeon nodded. As Chanhee turned around and walked away, he heard Haknyeon speak.

“Thank you, Chanhee,” the boy spoke quietly. Chanhee deftly waved a hand, as if it was no big deal. 

 

_Later that night_

 

Haknyeon was in his usual position on the bed, lost in this thoughts. The only difference was that he was on his side, facing Jacob’s bed on the opposite side of the room, instead of laying on his back. 

Haknyeon was thinking very seriously about what Chanhee said at the garden. _Is there even a guy I could ask?_

Sangyeon and Younghoon are out of the question. Haknyeon doesn’t want to get in the middle of that.

Juyeon probably hates Haknyeon for his outburst at the frat house so that’s definitely not an option. 

Chanhee, himself, seems a bit... out there. And Chanhee is Changmin’s suite-mate so Haknyeon’s not too sure about that.

“Haknyeon.” The boy was jarred out of his thoughts as he felt a hand going through his hair. He looked up to see Jacob kneeling next to his bed, smiling gently at him. 

“Dinner’s ready if you wanna get some,” Jacob spoke quietly. “The other three are out so it’s just us.” The older boy stood up and left the room, the warmth of his hand lingering on Haknyeon’s scalp.

_Ok._

_Wow._

_My heart did very strange thing._

_The same thing when Chanhee winked._

_What the fuck._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe test it out a bit more?_

_No. That would make Jacob uncomfortable if I just randomly started touching him._

_I could ask him though. He’s understanding. I can trus-_

_I can trust him._

_I can trust him!_

_Follow Chanhee’s advice by talking to Jacob about it!_

_Chanhee’s a fucking genius! But I’ll never admit that to him._

Haknyeon all but leaped out of bed, completely ready to talk to Jacob. However, his courage all but flew out of him when he saw Jacob sitting at the kitchen table, his back to Haknyeon. The younger’s heart clenched when he saw that Jacob had already set out a plate for him at table. 

_It’s ok!_

_You can do this._

_It’s just Jacob. He’s so nice!_

_Look, he even set out a plate for you! He’s incapable of not being nice._

Haknyeon moved quietly to the table, sitting across from Jacob where his plate was set. The older boy gave Haknyeon a smile that made Haknyeon’s heart do that _damn_ thing again. 

Not wanting to let the food to get cold, and not one hundred confident to start talking immediately, Haknyeon settled with eating the food set for him. The two sat in a comfortable silence while Haknyeon’s mind was in a whirlwind, wondering how to go about this. 

Without realizing, his leg started bouncing. His nervous habit that never fails to make an appearance. Jacob, all seeing, noticed it immediately.

_That’s his tic. Maybe he wants to talk to me about what’s been bothering him?_ Jacob looked up at Haknyeon, who was lost in thought, eating. _I won’t push him. He’ll talk eventually._

Jacob finished eating and was half-way standing up when Haknyeon finally spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Jacob paused then sat back down, his expression confused. 

“What are you sorry for?” The older was genuinely confused as to why Haknyeon was apologizing for.

“I’m sorry for being so distant recently,” Haknyeon responded. “Things have been... hectic in my mind but it’s not an excuse to be so cold to you and the others.” The boy looked up at Jacob, finding the boy slightly smiling.

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Jacob said. “People handle things their own way and it must be personal. It’s not our business unless you want to tell us.” Jacob was caught off guard by the suddenly intense eye contact Haknyeon was establishing. 

“Well, I want to tell you. I think you can help me.” Jacob perked up. He would drop everything to help a friend that needs his help. Giving the younger a nod to go on, Haknyeon took a deep breath.

The boy told Jacob everything that he told Chanhee. When Haknyeon got around to telling what Chanhee has suggested, his voice got softer, his ears turning red much to Haknyeon’s displeasure. 

“You want me to more physically affectionate so that you can see if you really like being with guys?” Jacob asked. It wasn’t judgmental like Haknyeon was subconsciously expecting. 

Of course it wasn’t. 

It’s Jacob. 

Jacob always understands Haknyeon and Haknyeon trusts Jacob. 

“Only if you want to!” Haknyeon definitely didn’t want Jacob to feel pressured to agree to this. However, the smile that Jacob gave him made the boy feel more at ease. 

“I’ll be more than happy to help you, Haknyeon.” Jacob said gently, his hand reaching over the table with his palm upwards. Haknyeon looked at the hand for a moment before putting his own palm on top of it.

Jacob’s fingers sent up jolts of some kind of emotion up Haknyeon’s arms. The boy absolutely hated the flush that immediately flooded his entire face, knowing full well that Jacob could see it.

“Cute,” Jacob whispered, giving Haknyeon’s had a light squeeze before releasing. He stood up, picked up his and Haknyeon’s plate and went to the sink. 

“I’m not cute,” Haknyeon muttered, crossing his arms. 

“That’s what someone cute would say!” Jacob all but sang those words, making Haknyeon even more embarrassed.

That was night number one.


	2. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haknyeon slowly becomes more comfortable with his sexuality. Perhaps his comfort extends beyond Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I was gonna post this tomorrow but ya know what? My friend is having a bad day so they’re getting the whole darn story.
> 
> This is where it gets REAL CUTE

After that first night of Jacob and Haknyeon holding hands at the dinner table, the two boys would hold hands a lot. 

Haknyeon adored the way Jacob’s hand felt in his, how Jacob’s fingers fit so well between Haknyeon’s when they were linked together. 

On the third night, Haknyeon discovered that he loves Jacob playing with his hair.

Haknyeon also discovered that he loves hugging Jacob, especially from behind. Haknyeon absolutely _adores_ when Jacob hugs him from behind.

When the two were alone on the seventh night, Jacob made Haknyeon turn as red as possible when he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Wait, was that ok?” Jacob asked, worried that he might have overstepped his boundaries. Haknyeon nodded his head, his entire face flushed and _ugh_ he looked so cute and Jacob really wanted to kiss his cheek again. 

“T-That was-“ Haknyeon’s voice cracked from embarrassment. “That was more than ok. I just...” Jacob leaned closer towards the boy, curious as to what he would say. 

“Iwannakissyourcheektoo.” Haknyeon rushed those words out but Jacob understood and his heart soared as he wrapped his arms around Haknyeon’s waist 

“Yes, you can kiss my cheek any time that you want,” Jacob whispered, not being able to help the wide smile on his face. Haknyeon turned to face Jacob, whose head was turned to present his cheek to the younger. Haknyeon’s head jerked back and forth slightly, trying to gain the courage to actually do it.

Jacob just smiled as he kept his cheek angled towards Haknyeon. 

_He’s so cute! I might actually cry!_

When Haknyeon’s lips finally pressed against Jacob’s skin, the older boy’s smile widened even more. 

_Yep! I might cry!_

Another week passed and the two would exchange many more kisses. 

On the cheek. 

On the tops of their heads, though Jacob would be the one to do that. Haknyeon adored those kisses though. 

Jacob would pass behind Haknyeon in the kitchen, lightly press himself against Haknyeon, leave just a small kiss on his head, then move along. Sangyeon, who would usually catch them kissing each other, would just smile to himself.

The two would also cuddle during that week. A lot. Jacob adored having Haknyeon’s arms around him, despite how embarrassing it was to admit that he loves being the little spoon.

During those cuddling sessions, they finally agreed to say they were each other’s boyfriends. They obviously had developed feelings for each other. They both already acted like a couple. The question was simple and the answer came just as easily. 

~

A total of 17 days since they first held hands and Haknyeon was laying on his bed. However, he’s the most content he’s been in months, if not years.

Jacob was at the dresser putting away clothes when Haknyeon spoke.

“I wanna kiss you,” Haknyeon muttered. Jacob let out a light laugh.

“I already told you that you can kiss my cheek any time you want.” Jacob was so endeared by the boy.

“I want to...” Haknyeon trailed off. Jacob paused his folding as he waited for the boy to finished. “I want to kiss you like...”

“On the lips.”

Haknyeon almost yelled in surprise when Jacob suddenly leaped onto him, the older boy holding Haknyeon tighter than ever. Jacob pulled away, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked down at Haknyeon’s flushed face. 

“Are you serious?” He asked excitedly. Haknyeon nodded, still shocked at the excited response from the other.

“Are you actually ok with me kissing you on the lips?” Jacob was like a kid on Christmas. Haknyeon laughed softly.

“Yes, I am ok with you kissing my lips,” Haknyeon spoke softly. He looked into Jacob’s eyes and _fuck_ the adoring way that Jacob looked down at him made his heart go nuts. 

Haknyeon cupped Jacob’s cheek with a hand as the older lowered his face closer to Haknyeon’s. There was a slight pause just before their lips touched and _dammit why did Jacob have to stop there?_

When their lips finally pressed against each other, Haknyeon felt dizzy and breathless and _wow_ kissing boys was great. Jacob pulled away after a few seconds and looked down at Haknyeon. 

“If you didn’t kiss me again, I might actually cry,” Haknyeon whispered. The two boys giggled at each other, giddy from kissing each other in such a way for the first time. 

~

After 20 days from the night they held hands, Haknyeon and Jacob had a serious conversation about multiple details of their relationship; they started to become more open to their friends. Sangyeon and Younghoon were, of course, ecstatic for the two. Juyeon was pleasantly surprised by the change of Haknyeon’s feelings but was overall happy for his friend.

Chanhee was the first person outside of the house to know after the two had been together for well over two months. He was also the most important to talk to. 

Jacob and Haknyeon met the pink-haired boy at the same garden that Haknyeon had first confided in the older boy. 

Chanhee was already at the garden, sitting at one of the tables in the center of the yard rather than the secluded corner him and Haknyeon had sat in. He looked up and saw Haknyeon and Jacob, hand in hand walking to the table.

“I honestly can’t say I’m surprised that you chose Jacob,” Chanhee remarked as the two sat down across from him. 

“Jealous?” Jacob asked teasingly.

“Only slightly,” Chanhee responded, hoping his sarcastic tone hid the fact that he actually was kind of jealous about Haknyeon choosing Jacob over him. 

“Well, you don’t need to be,” Haknyeon spoke quietly. Chanhee looked at him, confusion obvious on his face. The two boys across from him looked at each other, obviously prepared for what was about to be said.

“We had a very in-depth conversation about this, just to let you know,” Jacob started. Chanhee raised an eyebrow, having no clue as to where this was going. 

“I have feelings for both you and Jacob,” Haknyeon spoke, his leg bouncing under the table. “We wanted to k-know if you would- uh...” The younger trailed off uncertainly, seeming to have lost his courage. Jacob took Haknyeon’s hand as he finished the sentence for him.

“We wanted to know if you’d want to join the relationship, as a sort of polyamorous kind of dynamic.” 

Chanhee’s first thought was that this was some kind of joke. However, the sincerity in Jacob’s voice and the bright flush on Haknyeon’s cheeks made him realize that they were serious. _I have the chance to date two of the cutest boys on campus. Oh my God._

“You don’t have to give us an answer right no-“ Chanhee had to interrupt Jacob.

“Yes!” He all but yelled out. “I mean, yes I want to join the relationship.” Chanhee was trying real hard to not squeal at how big Haknyeon and Jacob smiled at him. 

And so the process of Haknyeon becoming physically comfortable with someone started over. However, it went a lot faster this time around. 

He held Chanhee’s hand almost immediately. Hell, the boy had Jacob’s hand on one side and Chanhee’s hand on the other as they left the gardens that same day. The boy was practically skipping.

Two days later, Chanhee started to visit Haknyeon’s and Jacob’s house in order to spend more time with them. 

On the fourth day into the three of them being together, Haknyeon surprised his two boyfriends (and that totally doesn’t make him want to scream for joy, being able to call them that).

The three of them were piled on the couch, watching the television with the younger sandwiched in the middle when Haknyeon was more entertained by Chanhee’s side profile. 

He couldn’t resist the urge so he leaned over and softly pressed his lips to Chanhee’s cheek. A wide smile blossomed across Chanhee’s face at the feather-light touch.

“Wow, Haknyeon’s making the first move,” Chanhee teased. Jacob laughed softly.

“He’s been getting better but it’s still so easy to embarrass him and make him blush.” Haknyeon let out a scoff at Jacob’s words.

“It is not easy to make me blush!” He protested, crossing his arms and pouting as he sat up straight. Jacob and Chanhee glanced at each other over the top of Haknyeon’s head, the same idea crossing their minds. 

Haknyeon all but squealed as he felt Jacob kiss one cheek while Chanhee kissed the other. 

“That’s not fair!” Haknyeon’s voice is embarrassingly high-pitched which caused the older boys to laugh.

Jacob turned his body so that it was facing Haknyeon and pulled the younger boy closer to him, so that his head was on his chest.

“Oh, so you guys are going to cuddle and leave me here?” Chanhee asked before sighing dramatically. “It really be your own boyfriends.” 

Haknyeon laughed as he flipped himself over so that the back of his head was on Jacob’s chest and pulled Chanhee on top of him. The pink haired boy smiled as he nuzzled the side of his face into Haknyeon’s chest.

After only four days of being with his boyfriends, Haknyeon learned that he loved being sandwiched between them on the couch. Jacob playing with his hair, his chest comfortable for the back of Haknyeon’s head. Chanhee resting his cheek on Haknyeon’s chest as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. 

The three of them fell asleep in that position, not waking up with the three other housemates returned. Younghoon had to cover his mouth to restrain the squeal bubbling in this throat. Sangyeon looked at the three with a wide smile while Juyeon took a picture because he was _so_ going to use this to embarrass Haknyeon. 

All the while, Jacob, Haknyeon and Chanhee rested peacefully in each other’s embraces. 

Calm. 

Relaxed. 

Happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To leave requests, ask questions or just chat and be friends, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave requests, ask questions or just chat and be friends, feel free to talk to me on Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or Instagram @ultchangmin_


End file.
